


Then and Now

by samptra



Series: Winter Steve [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Insecure Tony, M/M, Sex, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers as the Winter Soldier, Steve is a virgin, Sweet, Time Travel, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, young Steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 22:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19839919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samptra/pseuds/samptra
Summary: The voices where raising again, Cap was demanding his name, others were spilling into the tent guns drawn, and Tony knew them. He knew their faces vividly, he had heard their stories since he was a kid; the Howling Commandos.“Oh, my god he croaked,” it wasn’t possible, there is no way he had… Steve was still pressed close to him looking concerned while the others argued around them. The ringing got worse, and a misty greyness was creeping across his vision. Suddenly he had to get out of the suit, it suffocating, he couldn’t breathe he needed to….Trembling he reached up hitting his failsafe the suit peeling back as he tumbled out. Or at least he would have but strong arms caught him, he looked up into those achingly familiar eyes.“I’m sorry,” he breathed before his mind shut down and blessed blackness claimed him.





	Then and Now

**Author's Note:**

> I have not been so excited about a fic as I am about this one. I love a time travel fic and this one just sort of popped in my head and wouldn't let me rest until I wrote it. I recommend reading the others in the series, or this isn't going to make that much sense. Also, some of you called me out in the last instalment for not addressing one of the loose ends, I did originally but then I thought it would be a great way to work it into this one. I loved this one and I hope you guys do as well! Also quick note Steve is 18 in this, not underage but just a heads up.

* * *

“Iron Man, watch yourself!” Cap grunted across the coms, and Tony barely resisted growling right back at him.

“Whatever Cap,” he muttered, as he dodged out of the way of the falling debris. Only to roll directly into an incoming blast from some sort of HYDRA machine. Tony took the hit full in the chest, grunting as it flung him backward into a building; weakened ribs giving a terrific crunch.

“Anthony…” the familiar raspy voice began.

Tony was having none of it.

“I’m fine Rogers,” he snapped, “Worry about yourself.”

There was an awkward silence on the comms, no one said a word. The tension was uncomfortable and thick; Tony wanted to kick himself. He wasn’t supposed to let his emotions get the better of him, and really, he shouldn’t be mad in the first place. He had known all along this day was coming; Steve would eventually wise up and realize that Tony was no good for him.

He knew it…. only why the hell did it hurt so much?

“Stevie wha-” he heard Cap start.

“Chatter,” Tony bit across the coms wincing as he inhaled too deeply.

Upset with himself Tony cut his com for a moment, letting a sob work its way up his throat, he felt raw and open. He couldn’t understand what had happened. It had been fine, they had been fine, they’d faced HYDRA down once already today.

_The others had headed off, eager for a post-battle breakfast, but Tony wasn’t interested in food. He was interested in something else entirely, turning to his lover he all but launched himself onto the bigger man kissing everywhere he could reach._

_“Fuck Steve, you’re so hot,” he mumbled tugging at the man’s black uniform, Steve groaned ruined vocal cords vibrating as he took Tony’s weight easily. God that was never not hot, they kissed sloppy and uncoordinated; it was everything Tony wanted._

_Suddenly Steve was pinning him against the hull of the Quinjet, a little rougher then unusual, nothing painful but Tony had taken a hit earlier and his sore back protested. He winced a little, and Steve was immediately retreating. Setting Tony to the floor, he stepped back running a hand through sweaty blond hair._

_“Steve, love,” Tony reached for him, but the other pulled away._

_“I can’t, no…” he was talking rapidly in Russian and Tony was only getting bits and pieces._

_“Steve?” he reached for him again._

_“No,” Steve said firmly, “I won’t, I don’t want,” he shook his head turning away._

_The dark-haired man didn’t understand, worried he hurried after Steve, “Please Steve,” he started but Steve shook him off, gently but firmly._

_"I can't not with…." He trailed off, shaking his head before he was gone. Tony froze, heart-pounding and a terrible roaring in his ears. Shaking he left the hanger retreating to his lab, trying to rationalize what had happened. He tried to convince himself he was overacting, but he could still hear the words ringing in his head, Steve didn’t want…._

_Hands trembling, he tried to catch his breath, bowing his head as he pressed his hands to his arc._

_“Anthony?” he brought his head up so fast he was sure he gave himself whiplash. “Anthony, we need to talk,” that beloved voice rasped, and Tony’s world started to crumble around him._

_The alarm sounded again._

Tony ignore the others, focusing his attention on the fight, trying very hard not to think. An impossibility for him as he kept hearing the same damn thing echoing in his head.

_We need to talk._

He knew what that meant, no conversation he’d ever had that started that way hand ended well. He knew what was coming next, Steve was going to leave him. Maybe it was because he was a mess, or he was too old…maybe Steve had met someone.

Tony was screaming inside his helmet as he vented his rage on the would-be HYDRA agents tearing through them with a single-mindedness that bored on madness. He was done with this, with them…and Steve was done with him.

He blasted out a wall in the warehouse they seemed to be crowded around trying to protect. He could hear the others talking, a mindless buzzing in the background. Cap was calling for him to slow down, Sam was asking what was wrong, and Steve….Steve was silent. That hit him the hardest.

HYDRA scientists were scattering as Tony finally took a moment to register what was going on. It was a lab of some sort, fill of all sorts of machinery, and in the center of it all there was some sort of giant blue glowing ball that buzzed and hummed ominously, expanding and contracting as he watched it.

“What the hell?” he mumbled, curiosity waylaying his frustration as he approached it.

It buzzed louder, crackling with electricity, as it expanded. Not thinking Tony was reaching for it, what was it?

“Anthony!” he heard the wreaked voice clearly, Steve was yelling, he’d never heard Steve yell before.

Tony turned and time seemed to slow, he saw Steve running through the hole in the wall full tilt, just as a HYDRA agent in the white coat threw a switch.

Suddenly the buzzing was in his head and the orb expanded quickly outward pulling him in. Tony had a moment of confusion, before something was pulling him backward. The last thing he saw was the piercing blue eyes of Steve and reaching metal fingers.

Tony knew no more.

-#-#-#-

_Italy 1945_

He tried to still his chattering teeth hunching against the cold, the rattling in his chest was somewhat more worrying, but he figured he would heal; he had before at least. He coughed then, wracking sobs that tore at his throat, doubling him over as he gasped for breath. Squeezing blue eyes shut as he waited for it to subside.

“Stevie?” the familiar voice spoke nearby and Steve looked up wiping his lips as his best friend settled beside him looking concerned.

“Hey Buck,” he managed to wheeze shakily.

"How are you feeling?"

Steve gave him a weak smile, “Better now, I’ll be fine in a couple of days,” he assured him, trying to smother another cough.

"Steve, what were you doing there?" Bucky asked then quietly, focusing on him as the others settled around them in various states of exhaustion.

“Recon,” he explained, pulling the blanket tighter around him, “I got captured though,” he gave Buck a rueful look.

His friend sighed, shaking his head, “I was worried about you punk.”

Steve had been worried himself, HYDRA had not been kind. Seeing Bucky storm in had been a godsend, Steve was proud of his friend, Captain America was a war hero, he always saved the day. A small part of him though had thought that perhaps, for once, he could have been the hero.

“You’re up Rogers,” Dum Dum dropped across from them, warming his hands on the small fire.

“It’s ok Stevie I’ll-”

Steve cut him off, straightening, “Nope it’s ok Buck, it’s my turn. Get some sleep.” He patted his friend on the back as he grabbed his rifle headed out into the cool night, ready to take his turn on watch.

Steve moved through the camp heading for the outskirts, they’d managed to make it back into friendly territory, thanks to Captain America, but they still needed to be vigilant. Moving to the high ground he settled into the chilly night, blue eyes roving the skyline for anything suspicious.

He hadn’t been sitting long when a brief flash of light drew his attention, curious he stood eyes panning the sky curiously, maybe it had been a shooting star. Frowning he was about to dismiss it when it came again a bright blue flash, so bright it made stars dance before his eyes. Blinking to clear his vision, Steve focused again in time to see something falling out of the sky.

Surprised he watched as something bright arched towards the earth, landing in the forest not too far away from him.

Steve hurried towards whatever it was, not even pausing to consider if he should raise the alarm or not. Crashing through the trees he spotted an odd blue glow first, it seemed to pulse with life. Slowly Steve hefted his rifle cautiously moving through the trees, trained on the blue glow.

Stepping carefully, he drew closer, eyes widening as he finally got a look at the mysterious object from the sky. It was vaguely humanoid shape, but it looked to be made of metal…a man-made of metal?

Whatever it was, it stayed unmoving as Steve drew closer, tapping it gently with his gun barrel the faint tink of metal confirming his suspicions. "I'll be dammed,” he whispered eyes widening, it was made of metal.

A sudden noise made him jump, something distorted and fuzzy coming from the metal man. Steve pulled back rifle coming up as what he could only assume was a head seemed to turn to him, blue eyes glowing in the night.

Then it spoke.

“Steve.”

-#-#-#-

Everything hurt.

Why did everything hurt? He wanted to groan but that would-be effort, and just make him hurt more. So, Tony lay still trying to gain his bearings, he was laying down, and he was still in his suit.

Why was he still in his suit?

“We don’t know what it is,” a voice hissed nearby, and Tony finally took note of the noises that had been buzzing in the back of his head.

“I don’t think it means us harm,” the other voice was soft, sweet, and vaguely familiar. Tony frowned trying to get his fuzzy mind to move faster, was he in the hospital?

"It could be a HYDRA experiment for all we know," the other voice argued back.

The mention of HYDRA had Tony’s memory suddenly kicking over, they’d been fighting HYDRA there’s been a weird glowing orb…

“Buck I’m telling you it knew me, it said my name in the woods,” that somewhat familiar voice was back and Tony was more confused than ever.

Taking a breath, he tentatively raised his arm, groaning when his whole body protested. There was a gasp and he heard the click of guns. Ignoring it, for now, he slowly sat upright, bringing a metal hand up to touch his faceplate, he was defiantly still in his suit.

Grunting he glanced around, his HUD was acting up glitching and fuzzing reading incomprehensible, shutting them down he looked around. Were they in a tent? Why the hell was he in a tent?

Moving cautiously, he rolled upwards unsteadily gaining his feet. He felt momentarily dizzy staggering slightly when suddenly someone was steadying him.

“Easy,” that voice, how did he know that voice?

“Damit Steve! You don’t know-”

Tony wasn’t listening he’d glanced to the face now so close to his own. It was Steve…only it wasn’t Steve. It was a very young Steve Rogers.

“You ok?” he was asking, that voice, soft and steady so different from the ruined rasp of his Steve.

“Steve,” he croaked the helmet modulating his voice, as he searched blue eyes. Steve looked back at him curious and open.

Suddenly there was a gun in his face, and the grim countenance of Bucky Barnes, “Who are you and how do you know his name?”

There was a terrible ringing in his ears then, his heart pounding hard under his arc like it was going to burst.

What was happening?

The voices where raising again, Cap was demanding his name, others were spilling into the tent guns drawn, and Tony knew them. He knew their faces vividly, he had heard their stories since he was a kid; the Howling Commandos.

“Oh, my god he croaked,” it wasn’t possible, there is no way he had… Steve was still pressed close to him looking concerned while the others argued around them. The ringing got worse, and a misty greyness was creeping across his vision. Suddenly he had to get out of the suit, it suffocating, he couldn’t breathe he needed to….

Trembling he reached up hitting his failsafe the suit peeling back as he tumbled out. Or at least he would have but strong arms caught him, he looked up into those achingly familiar eyes.

“I’m sorry,” he breathed before his mind shut down and blessed blackness claimed him.

-#-#-#-

Steve carefully folded the cloth placing it on the brow of the unconscious man. He was still having a hard time believing it all, it was like something out of one of those dime-store novels he liked to read. He loved those science fiction books, especially ones that talked about the future; and now here he was living one. A man in a metal suit falling from the sky? Steve could barely contain himself. 

Bucky was not as excited as he was, Cap sure the man had something to do with HYDRA and Red Skull but Steve didn’t think so. They’d had a bit of an argument about it before Buck had stormed off, that was nothing new though. Steve was well aware he was stubborn as hell, Buck told him often enough.

Steve sat by the unknown man’s bedside through the night, promising he’d keep an eye on him. The others had departed warily, casting suspicious looks at the now dark metal suit standing silent sentinel.

The unknown man was looking a little worse for wear, there was a bad bruise along his temple that worried Steve, gently he probed at it hissing in sympathy, it was an ugly colour, and no doubt sore. Blue eyes took a moment to rove over the sleeping figure, he was dressed very strangely, his clothing skin-tight, hugging his lean muscled frame. Strangest of all though the was the odd metal contraption in the center of his chest that hummed faintly glowing blue.

Steve could help the heat that suffused his cheeks, he was a very attractive man, dark hair gone to curl, olive skin, full lips….he shook his head knowing he was blushing. He tried to ruthlessly stomp those thoughts down he knew the rules, he wasn’t supposed to have these feelings.

The figure on his cot groaned softly, brow furrowing in pain. Instinctively Steve reached out to soothe him, touching light fingers to the man’s shoulder, a rough callused hand came up to clutch at his.

“Urgh, Steve…” the man spoke his name again, and Steve froze surprised as the man’s fingers tangled in his own.

“I had the worst dream,” he was saying, blue eyes widening as the man pulled Steve’s hand to his cheek pressing a loving kiss to his knuckles. A loud noise from outside had the man on the cot opening his eyes in surprise, Steve stared into those dark brown eyes, as they both stilled fingers still entwined.

“Oh, god it wasn’t a dream,” he murmured, looking panicked again. He sat upright so fast Steve thought he may have hurt himself.

“Easy, you’re pretty banged up fella,” Steve tried to get him to slow down.

“Where am I?” He asked suddenly, looking at Steve so intently he blinked at the sudden change in him.

“Ummm, Italy,” Steve managed to stutter out, feeling that flush again under the intense scrutiny of the handsome man.

“Who are you?”

Steve, cleared his throat hoping he sounded authoritative even if he didn't feel it, "Sargent Steve Rogers,”

The man on the cot took a deep breath, “Now the big one, what year is it?”

Steve frowned, thinking it was an odd question to ask, “1945.”

The hand still in his tightened and the man closed his eyes tightly, chest heaving. Steve ran a thumb over the other man’s knuckles comfortingly, “Are you ok mister?” he asked softly.

The man shook his head eyes still squeezed shut as he chuckled hollowly, “Nope….pretty far from ok Steve.” It was an odd answer, but Steve figured it was an unusual circumstance. They sat in silence a few minutes, the man still clutching tight to his hand, so much so his knuckles were turning white.

Steve had a lot of questions, he didn’t want to overwhelm him but his curious nature was getting the better of him. Shifting a little closer he lowered his voice glancing first the tent opening then back at him, “Are you…are you form space?” he asked trying not to seem too eager.

The man dressed in odd clothing, with the intriguing glow radiating from his chest finally opened his eyes looking at him with a mirthless smile.

“Worse...the future.”

-#-#-#-

Steve slammed the man against the unforgiving concrete wall, metal hand constricting on his throat painfully, “Steve, stop!” Bucky was tugging at his arm, “We need him.”

Steve growled at his friend never taking his eyes from the scientist.

“We have others, I kill this one,” he rasped in Russian, pleased when the man scrabbled at his arms pleading for his life. 

Bucky was not pleased, “Let him go, we need him if we want to get Tony back.”

Steve felt a terrible pain rip through him at the name of his lover. He was still trying to come to terms with everything had happened in the last twenty-four hours. It all seemed like some horrible nightmare. He was still holding out some small hope he was going to wake in bed, pressed against Anthony, all of this just a terrible dream.

Slowly he relaxed his grip on the man, reluctantly, watching as he slid to the floor coughing and holding his throat.

“Steve,” Buck was beside him talking softy, and Steve knew he was trying to soothe him.

“It’s my fault,” he rasped, he could feel himself falling back, retreating into his Winter Solider persona. He felt raw and open, and he didn’t want to feel, couldn’t afford to until Anthony was back in his arms.

“Steve it’s not your fault,” Bucky started but Steve shook his head, baring his teeth in a silent snarl.

"I…I hurt him, Buck…I hurt him…" he managed to get out tone flat and devoid of any emotion.

“Steve I’m sure whatever it was you two will work it out, but right now, we need to focus on how to get him back.” Bucky was firmly leading him away from the now weeping scientist.

Steve nodded, “Get him back,” he agreed latching onto the thought, he would get Anthony back. He would get him back and if Anthony wanted to leave him he wouldn’t fight it, he didn’t deserve forgiveness.

“Bruce how we doing?” Bucky was still looking at him worried, and Steve didn’t blame him, he was balancing on a knife-edge right now and he was goddam close to losing it completely. 

"It's not good Cap," Bruce looked pained and that cold darkness was creeping across Steve's mind again.

“What do you mean Bruce?”

They were all silent then looking at the disheveled man tapping away at one of the computer consuls.

“We’ll if what they are saying is true, and I’m included to believe it, Tony has been sent back in time. Specifically, to 1945.”

The blackness took him then and Steve shut down completely.

-#-#-#-

Tony was still having trouble reconciling himself to his current predicament. He had been thrown back in time, Hydra’s stupid machine had actually worked. And if that wasn’t a son of a bitch.

He couldn't figure the how or why yet, but he knew he had been dropped in after one of Captain America’s legendary attacks on Hydra. Not only that, but he’d been found, and rescued, by an outgoing, youthful Sargent Steve Rogers.

Tony couldn’t take his eyes off the blonde. He was big, on par with Cap, but he wasn’t big like his Steve. Tony reminded himself that this Steve zhadn’t been given the mess of cocktails by HYDRA yet that would push him beyond human endurance. He also looked incredibly young, too young…which made sense as he’d learned from Bucky that Steve had only been sixteen when he’d enlisted in 1942… this Steve was at most nineteen.

Tony was having a hard time reconciling his Steve with this one.

“Coffee?”

Tony came back to himself as long pale fingers placed a lukewarm tin cup in his hands. Steve was before him again, army issue blanket draped around his shoulders, nose and cheeks red and chapped from the wind. Wide blue eyes looking at him with interest.

"Thanks," Tony mumbled taking a sip at the tepid, liquid, scrunching his face at the taste.

"Sorry, all we got," Steve apologized as he sat back down on the small stool beside the bed.

"So, do you have a name?" Steve asked hesitantly, drawing Tony out of his hazy thoughts with that thick Brooklyn drawl. Tony had figured this question was coming and he honestly didn't know what to say. Movies and TV had always postulated that messing with the timeline was a bad thing. Tony really couldn’t care less, he was tired and heartsick, and his outlook for the moment seemed rather bleak. So, he decided to tell the truth, hell no one was going to believe him anyway.

“Anthony Stark,” he held his hand out, Steve eagerly shook it, “Everyone calls me Tony.”

“Any relation to Howard Stark?”

Tony had expected that question as well, but he wasn’t as prepared for it as he thought he would be. “Yeah, he’s my father,” Tony mumbled sipping at the terrible tasting liquid that served as coffee.

Clear blue eyes blinked at him a moment, “Really?”

Tony sighed rubbing tired eyes, slowly blinking them open he took in the young man. Steve looked excited, bright intelligent eyes burning with curiosity. Tony really shouldn’t be surprised, he’d asked him if he’d come from space for crying out loud.

Tony couldn’t help it Steve’s enthusiasm was catching. Leaning forward he spoke softly, holding the captive gaze of his audience, “I'm Howard Starks, son, I'm from the year 2016. I’m part of a group of Earth mightiest hero’s, we’re called the Avengers. I’m known as Iron Man,” he gestured to his darkened suit still standing in the corner of the room.

Those expressive blue eyes crinkled in the corners Steve smiling at him, and oh god It was a sweet smile. His cheek dimpling, all dazzling teeth, Steve smiling was beautiful. Tony’s breath caught, chest aching for his Steve…where had that smile gone?

“That’s amazing,” he breathed, Steve leaning further forward on the stool eager to hear more, “Are you here on a mission?”

Before Tony could answer the younger man was coughing, his chest rattling painfully. Tony grunted in surprise, reaching for him he patted his back soothingly as he subsided. He couldn’t ever remember Steve of Bucky being sick, Tony frowned concerned, “Are you ok Steve?”

The blonde nodded clearing his throat, “Fine, I’m fine,” he offered him that same sweet half-smile and Tony's heart thumped in his chest. "Cold is hard on my sometimes," he said flippantly and Tony felt his chest constrict.

“You didn’t answer my question though, why are you here”

Tony sighed, running a hand through disheveled hair, this was the whole problem, wasn’t it? He had no idea what the hell he was doing here, or even how he got here.

“I’m…I’m not sure why I’m here.”

“Stevie?”

Captain America appeared around the tent flap then and the blonde shot Tony a playful eye roll, “Be right back.” He got up stepped outside to speak to the frowning Captain America.

Tony was left alone with his thoughts once more, the questions roaring back into his consciousness. How the hell did he end up in 1945? Why was he here? What about his Steve?

That last thought hit him hard before it was followed up by the very unwelcome remembrance of their last encounter. Steve had been going to leave him. He felt hot tears sting his eyes, maybe Steve would be happy he was trapped in the past. His breath hitched in his chest as he tried desperately to keep it together. Despite it all, he still wanted to go home.

“Tony?”

He started at his name looking up as Steve reappeared, his name….the Steve he knew always called him Anthony.

“Yeah,” he collected himself, wiping his nose on the back of his hand hoping he didn’t look like he’d been crying.

"We have to move out now, I got you some clothes, it's a little cold for," he gestured to Tony's under suit.

Tony nodded his thanks as Steve set the clothing down on the cot beside him. A blonde head turning to his armor then, “Is there a way to move…” he trailed off gesturing to the metal suit.

Tony made a soft noise, he’d forgotten the suit was still out, nodding he stood tapping the inlay on his chest. The nanites shifting and rippling as they crawled back across his body and into the casing around his arc.

Steve watched in open mouth amazement, “How did…what…” he couldn’t seem to get his mind around what he wanted to say.

Tony chuckled finding his first real smile since he’d awoke. Tugging off his under suit, he grabbing the army issue long sleeve Steve had given him. The blonde was staring at him again, more specifically as the arc in his chest.

“Keeps shrapnel from my heart, it’s the reason I became Iron Man.”

Steve looked fascinated, then embarrassed as he quickly turned away clearing his throat, “Umm, I’ll just wait outside.”

Tony was unable to help but smile, Steve was cute, not a word he would usually describe the Steve he knew. But this blushing, adorable Steve with a Brooklyn accent was too cute for words.

Tony knew he was in trouble.

Dressed he tugged on the wool cap before following Steve into the early morning light.

-#-#-#-

“I’m worried about him Sam,” Bucky whispered glancing to the big figure motionless, Steve hadn’t moved in hours. He stood rifle in hand eyes fixed and unresponsive. They’d tried everything they could think of to get him to move, hell Bucky had even tried to carry him out but he wouldn’t budge.

Around him, the warehouse was a hive of activity. All working on finding a solution to bring Tony back. Banner had even called in Strange for a consult. It was slow going though, the HYDRA scientists confessing it’s been more of a fluke than anything. Theoretically, it had looked like it would work on paper, but they'd never actually tried it.

“Has he said anything else?” Sam asked softly eyes trained on the unmoving shadow.

Bucky shook his head sadly, “No just said it was ‘his fault’, I have no idea what happened between them.”

Bucky sighed, looking at Sam, “I just hope we can get him back.”

Sam nodded, “Not just for Steve, for all of us.”

-#-#-#-

“He’s from the future Buck!” Steve insisted, beyond frustrated, why didn’t Bucky believe him?

“You can’t honestly believe that Stevie,” his friend looked at him pityingly. Steve reminded himself that loved his friend, he did, but right now he wanted to throttle some sense into him.

“Tony seems like a very nice man, but from the future? A Superhero? Come on Steve you can't buy all that.”

Steve narrowed his eyes, “Really Buck? You stepped into a machine and came out a hero, why is it so hard to accept a man built a suit to become a hero.”

Done trying to knock some sense into his hard-headed friend he turned stalking back through the camp, “Stevie wait,” he heard Cap call but he ignored him as he wound through the mess of people and tents.

They’d reached the FOB a few hours ago and Buck had wanted to turn Tony over to the MP’s right away. Steve knew Buck thought Tony was just another case of battle fatigue, pushed past the point of reason in combat but Steve didn’t think so. He believed him, Steve had seen the suit, and that intriguing glow in his chest.

Jumping a few guy wires, he entered the tent spotting the slumped figure right away, Tony sat on a camp chair draped in a blanket and looking more than a little disheveled and dazed. Steve really shouldn’t be admiring the man, he knew that, but he looked ruggedly handsome in the borrowed combat gear. Right down to the wool cap he wore over dark locks that curled becomingly around his face. Steve fought down the blush, he couldn’t seem to stop since he’d met Anthony Stark.

“How you doing Tony?” he asked as he settled across from him, hearing the cot creak ominously under his weight.

Dark eyes looked up at him, sad and more than a little forlorn, “I’ve had better days Steve.”

The blond was trying his best to imagine what it would be like to be thrown into another time. It was difficult to wrap his mind around it.

Without thinking Steve reached out, cupping a scruffy cheek, “I wish I could be more help,” he mumbled, surprised and pleased when Tony leaned into him closing his eyes with a tired sigh.

“You already are,” he mumbled.

They stayed that way long moments, Steve finding comfort in the closeness.

Without a thought, he found himself running his thumb across full lips, watching in fascination as Tony gave him a teasing nip. Gasping lightly Steve looked into the warm brown eyes smiling back at him, so open and inviting. Gathering his courage, he leaned forward, taking a chance he was hesitantly kissing the handsome man from the future.

Steve had only kissed three people total in his life up to that point, two had been girls Bucky had introduced him too, and one had been rather furtive and desperate in the darkened corner of a bar with a dark-haired man he didn’t really know.

This though… this far outstripped all his pathetic previous experience. He knew he was making a bit of a mess of things, accidentally clacking their teeth together as he pushed forward too eager.

He pulled back, knowing his face beat red, “I’m sorry, I…” he trailed off as a callused hand gently cupped his cheek pulling him closer.

“Let’s try that again,” Tony mumbled before kissing him sweetly.

It was much better this time, Tony lead and Steve eagerly followed, it was sweet and tender and he was eager for more. He pressed forward instinctively, hands coming to rest on Tony’s arms as they kissed.

Steve didn’t want it to end.

Unfortunately, he felt a familiar tickle in his throat, quickly he pulled back, facing away just as he began to cough.

He felt gentle hands patting his back, soothing him as he slowly subsided closing his eyes still wheezing a little. “Sorry,” he managed straightening slowly, Tony was looking at him in concern.

“Steve?”

Taking a breath, he slumped back against the cot, “They injected me with something,” he blurted out, the words tumbling from his lips unbidden. He fisted his hands in his eyes, chest-rattling as he inhaled.

Tony made a noise and he felt warm hands on his, “Steve was it Hydra?”

He took another breath Steve hadn’t even told Bucky about…. about the tests.

“No,” he said softly, the hands holding his got tighter.

“Before?” the voice was hoarse, and Steve pulled his hand away looking at the other man, Tony looked stricken. The smaller man was holding his shoulders then fingers digging in tight, “Steve who injected you?” 

“Howard,” he mumbled, before quickly qualifying, “It’s ok though, they use the tests to help find…” he trailed off at the look of rage that came over the other man.

“Steve, love, you listen to me it’s not ok. It’s not right what they are doing to you. You are not an experiment!” Tony was holding onto him tightly, looking so honest, and all Steve could focus on was the fact he’d called him love.

Steve was about to reply when he heard Bucky calling for him, he glanced to the tent flap and back before cursing softly.

“I’ll be right back," he disentangled himself gently, heading for the opening. He paused looking back at the forlorn-looking figure, "Don't go anywhere."

He pushed out of the tent, hoping to get rid of Bucky quickly.

-#-#-#-

Tony watched him go, reality crashing in around him.

“What the hell are you doing Tony?” he hissed at himself clasping shaky hands in his lap. He was a mess top to bottom at the moment. Swinging wildly through the emotional gamut; from flat out denial to overwhelming heartache.

Agitated he stood pacing around the enclosed space, “Get your shit together Stark,” he growled at himself, he needed to figure out a way out, a way to get home. What he didn’t need was getting entangled with nineteen-year-old Steve Rogers. He was legitimately a kid, technically not even legal …. He had no business kissing him.

But he was still Steve, and he felt so alone. Only Steve and Bucky were familiar and he was pretty sure Bucky thought he had lost his mind. Steve thought, he believed him from the word go. Those wide blue eyes, and sweet smile….

Oh, God what was wrong with him?

“No,” he muttered to himself firmly, hugging his busted ribs tight trying not to wince, he put his mind to work. He needed to get to a HYDRA base maybe there would be some tech there that would give him a hint. Shouldn't be hard, Cap and the Commando's would no doubt be headed to one soon.

He nodded to himself, he would follow them in see what he could find, and he would keep his distance from the sweetly teenage Steve Rogers.

“Tony!”

He jumped wincing as his ribs pulled, the exuberant blonde bounced back pink cheeks stark countenance to his pale features.

“Hey,” he couldn’t help but return the smile.

Steve came up to him hands gently taking his, “We ummm….we’re moving out soon, there’s another HYDRA base nearby.”

This was his chance, Tony nodded, “Right I’m coming.”

Steve shook his head, "No it's too dangerous,” the youth started Tony waved him away as he moved around him heading for the opening in the tent tapping his chest armour closing around him.

“Iron Man remember?”

-#-#-#-

_“Steve?”_

The voices where distant, lost somewhere in the darkness. There was no pain here, no emotions, just emptiness. He didn’t feel anything, didn't need too. He hadn't been back here in a long time, sure he had slipped but since meeting Anthony….

The name brought a spark of pain.

_“Steve?”_

They were worried about him he knew that Cap and the others wanted him back. He didn’t want to come back, if he came back Anthony would still be gone and he didn’t…he couldn’t….

He knew he would have to face what he’d done, he’d have to face that he’d lost Anthony….and he knew it would break. What Howard and HYDRA had failed to do, losing Tony would without a doubt break what was left of him.

_“Steve, you need to come back we think we have an idea.”_

The darkness began to shift they had an idea?

_“We think we can get Tony back.”_

He was surfacing then, forcing back the dark taking control of himself again “Get him back?” he grated, ruined vocal cords sounding harsher than normal, how long had he been down?

Bucky let out a relieved breath, “You back with us Stevie?”

He nodded impatient, “Get him back how?”

“Banner and Strange got something figured out, come on they better explain it.”

Bucky turned and Steve stepped forward joints screaming at him, “How long?” he rasped.

Bucky sighed, “Two days roughly, we were worried about you.”

Steve nodded, he’d been down longer than that but not since Hydra, “I have to get him back.”

Bucky patted him gently on the back, “We will Stevie, we will.”

-#-#-#-

Steve Rogers was in love.

He had never met anyone like Tony Stark in his life. The man oozed confidence, he was calm and collected in a crisis and he tough as hell. Steve knew he was hurt, he’d seen the bruises, but here he was tearing through HYDRA with them.

Steve picked off the last of them as Cap called the Commando’s to stand down, shouldering his rifle he hurried over to Tony.

“You ok?” he asked a little breathless as the metal helmet peeled back and a grinning, far to handsome Tony gave him a wink.

“Never better beautiful.”

Steve cursed his pale skin, knowing he was red again.

Tony was moving away from him then, through the compound Steve hurrying to keep up, “We should get out, they’re going to blow…” Steve trailed off as they stepped into some sort of a lab. The space filled with complex looking machines.

“Wow…” he murmured looking around curiously.

Tony was riffling through a mound of papers, Steve hurried to his side, “What are you looking for?”

“A way home,” the older man mumbled absently clever eyes skimming over the text.

Steve felt his heart constrict, selfishly he didn’t want Tony to leave. It was a foolish thought he’d only known the man a few days, he knew he was getting to attached. Bucky would no doubt chastise him for that, telling him yet again that he was young and foolish rushing headlong into things before thinking it through like he always did…like when he lied to get into Project Rebirth. 

He couldn’t get Tony’s words out of his head though, ever since the serum he’d felt like an experiment. Tony had been the first to tell him he wasn’t, to remind him he was a person…remind him he mattered.

“Here can you take some of these?” Tony handed over a bundle of papers Steve accepted them, he could hear Buck calling for them to clear out.

“Come on Tony we better-” the ground under them shook as the first of the charges went off.

“Yup!” Tony grabbed a couple more things before they were dashing to the door, the building trembling again as more charges detonated.

Running through the halls Steve couldn’t help the wild laugh that bubbled up as they rounded a tight corner the corridor roaring with fire behind them. Tony laughed with him as they cleared the doors just as the last of charges went.

Laughing and panting they tumbled into the grass right at the feet of a disapproving Captain America, Steve hurried to sit up trying to stop grinning. He was supposed to be serious, Bucky said soldiers were serious.

Tony apparently did not agree he lay on his back grinning up manically at the not so amused Bucky.

“Heya Spangles,” he chuckled, Steve bit his lip to keep from laughing at Bucky’s expression.

Steve thought he was going to yell, but Buck just sighed shaking his head before moving off to lead them away from the burning building. As soon as they were out of earshot Steve started to laugh again collapsing backward into the grass with Tony.

They subsided long moments later, laying in companionable silence as they stared up at the starry night sky.

Reluctantly Steve broke the moment, “We better go catch up,” he mumbled rolling to his feet still unable to stop grinning. He reached out a hand, Tony accepting it as Steve easily hauled him upright. Tony didn’t release his hand right away, curious Steve looked from their joined hands to dark eyes that looked soft and more than a little sad.

“It’s a beautiful sound,” Tony murmured quietly squeezing his hand gently before releasing it.

Steve reluctantly turned to follow the others, “What is?” he asked curiously.

Tony followed him, amour returning to the glow in his chest, “Your laugh.”

-#-#-#-

Steve processed the information slowly, carefully working through it, making sure he understood it. Around him the others wore varying looks of confusion, and Bruce looked far too excited.

Bucky was the first to speak, “So…someone has to go back, physically find Tony and then…” he trailed off with a frown.

“Hit this,” Bruce held up a little metal bracelet with a red blinking button.

“But, again, this is all rather theoretically, we are pretty sure we can get you to roughly the correct date, but the rest is all sort of up to chance,” he shrugged pushing his glasses up.

“I’ll go,” Steve said immediately volunteering.

"Wait! Steve," Bucky reached out for his shoulder.

Steve didn’t look at him, “He’s in 1945, the only ones who have any hope of finding him are you or me,” he said roughly.

Bucky grunted, “But what about…” he trailed off looking uncomfortable.

Steve sighed taking the bracelet from Bruce and putting it on his right wrist. “Soviets were comrades during the war, I will blend in, no one will know,” he said in a thick, Russian accent.

Bucky gave him a small smile, “I’m going Buck,” he said then without his accent tone booking no refusal.

He turned nodding to Banner who was firing up the machine, the big orb beginning to pulse and glow once more.

“Just…be careful ok punk?”

Steve nodded giving him a little salute as he stepped onto the pad near the machine. Shouldering his rifle, he tugged his mask back up as Bruce toggled switches the others watching fearfully as the crackle of electricity got louder and then Steve was falling backwards.

-#-#-#-

Tony sighed tossing the papers aside; useless.

Groaning he sat back rubbing his face tiredly. He’d been stuck in the past for two and half weeks, and he was no closer to figuring a way out of here. He’d run three missions with the Commando’s and while his inner twelve-year-old was fanboying for all he was worth, he knew he couldn't stay. 

The hardest part of it all was keeping Steve at arm’s length. He was so different from his Steve…well his ex he guessed if he ever got back and finished that conversation. This Steve was boisterous and outgoing, he laughed and ginned, he blushed at the drop of a hat. But he was also that same sweet, caring Steve he knew.

Tony had already fallen for him all over again…it was impossible not to. The worst part though, he knew Steve had fallen for him too. It was impossible not to notice, he looked at Tony like he’d hung the moon. It was flattering and terrifying all at once.

It was his fault, Tony knew that, he had good intentions, he just couldn’t seem to follow through. When that overwhelming fear and panic would hit him, and Tony was sure he’d never get home, Steve would gather him close and…

“Raining cats and dogs out there!” Steve entered shaking out his slicker before moving further into the small room they were sharing. They were back in England for a little rest before the next mission came through and surprisingly Bucky had let them bunk together. Unsurprisingly he and Bucky rubbed each other the wrong way, just as they had when they first met. Although the man had grudgingly acknowledged his usefulness when it came to missions.

Steve got closer to him leaning down and pressing a warm kiss to his cheek as he produced a somewhat sad-looking bouquet of flowers, Tony smiled at him fondly. "Steve, you don't need to bring me flowers," he chided softly accepting it all the same if only to see the sweet smile the other man gave him. 

“I know, just wanted to is all,” he mumbled, god was adorable. Steve leaned close then, kissing him tenderly. He’d got a lot better since that first awkward kiss they shared. Tony sighed as Steve deepened the contact big hands moving from his hips, sliding under his t-shirt as he gently skimming across his warm skin. It was everything Tony’s battered heart called for.

“Tony,” Steve murmured against his neck as his kisses move lower, and his name on those lips reminded him yet again this was not _his_ Steve.

Gently he pulled away grabbing Steve’s hands from under his shirt holding them tight, “I’m so sorry Steve I can’t,” he murmured trying to ignore his heart crying out.

“There’s someone else isn’t there? Someone in your time,” Steve said and it’s not a question, his youthful face is serious, blue eyes piercing.

Tony nodded, then shook his head, then shrugged, “Yes and no..” he mumbled.

Steve snorted crossing his arm, looking like he was more than willing to wait for a straight answer. “Yes, there is someone, but he…. he doesn’t want me…” he felt the tears then threating as his throat closed up. Goddamit he was too old for this, he should not be so broken-hearted over something as stupid as a breakup.

Steve was gathering him close, “He’s a fool,” he murmured softly, “If you were mine I would never let you go.”

  
Steve words broke him.

The tears came then and he curled his hands against Steve’s uniform. All the hurt, and anger in him came flooding out. All those emotions he’d been holding in were bubbling up, and it was impossible to stop. 

Steve held him close muttering soothing nonsense as Tony embarrassed himself. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d cried like that.

He wasn’t sure how long it took before he subsided feeling like a wrung-out sponge. Sniffling he pulled away having a hard time looking Steve in the eye.

“Thanks,” Tony sniffled sounding hoarse, his head hurting, hid chest ached and he felt like garbage.

Steve pressed a sweet kiss to his forehead. “Nothing to be sorry for,” he assured him.

Big hands moved to cup his no doubt messy face, Tony tried to look away as Steve rubbed his thumbs across his cheekbones tenderly. Steve was patient though, and eventually Tony looked at him. He was smiling at him softly, Tony knew he was skirting the line. He opened his mouth to speak when a steady knock broke their tender moment.

Tony turned away scrubbing at his face as an exasperated Steve went to answer the door.

“Shit,” he cursed, that had not been part of the plan, Tony wanted to hide under a rock. He couldn't believe he'd broken down like that.

It’d all just been too much.

“Tony?” Steve was back looking worried.

“Yeah?” he pulled himself together trying not to look like he’d just bawled his eyes out.

“We’re moving out again,” Steve said looking sad and hesitant.

Tony nodded moving to grab his small pack, “Where we headed?”

-#-#-#-

Steve came to in a field.

It was night and he had no clue where the hell he was. Slowly he got to his feet taking stock of himself as he scanned the area, his joints ached a little but that wasn’t anything new. He rolled his metal shoulder, flexing his fingers. It was responding a little slower than normal, but that was to be expected, he’d punched through several concreate walls following Anthony’s disappearance.

Finished his assessment he slung his rifle he orienting himself and setting out at a jog, he needed to find out where he was, and exactly when he was. Bucky had been worried, but Steve wasn’t, he’d been HYDRA assassin for seventy years if anyone could find Anthony it was him. 

-#-#-#-

Things were not going according to plan. Tony would even go so far as to call this mission a cluster fuck, and they were in the middle of it.

It was supposed to have been a defunct HYDRA base, it was not as abandoned as the intel would have lead them to believe. It was very much operational, and if Tony missed his guess the whole thing had been a trap for Captain America.

Currently they were pinned down in the warehouse, even Tony in his suit was taking a beating, but doing his best and holding his own.

Cap was somewhere setting the charges to blow the place, while the rest of them drew fire. Tony was doing all he could but his suit was not at full power, it was running on his chest piece alone and putting a strain on his already weakened heart.

“Out now!” Cap rounded the corner, and Tony felt the building shake apparently, Cap had got the charges set. He turned trying to locate Steve, he’d been above them on the catwalk picking off the HYDRA agents with sure shots.

“Steve!” he called spotting the man, a blonde head nodded at him as he fired one more shot before moving to the ladder. The others were already following Cap out, and Tony blasted a few more, before turning back to Steve.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion, one of Cap’s detonators must have been tripped early because the wall behind Steve blew out and the blonde was caught in the blast. Tony wanted to yell a warning but the words stuck in his throat. 

Frantic he ran to where he’d last seen Steve. The fire already rising around him and he knew he didn’t have much time, even his suit wouldn’t protect him from that heat.

“Steve?” he coughed smoke filling his lungs, “Steve!” he knew he didn’t have much time. A faint moan caught his attention and be finally located Steve half-buried under some rubble. He had a nasty cut over his eye that looked to be bleeding steadily.

“Steve, you ok?” He pulled the rubble off the other man freeing him as quick as he could. Blue eyes looked dazed, “Steve, love, we have to get out this place is going to blow.”

Tony was at his side forcing him upright as he slung a big arm over his shoulder hurrying them out.

“Go?” Steve slurred eyes unfocused, and feet heavy.

Tony grunted moving him forward, “Yeah love, we got to go,” he encouraged him as he dragged the dazed man down the hall.

Behind them the compound rumbled again, cursing Tony spotted the opening ahead…and the HYDRA agents that blocked it.

He glanced back down the way they’d come, the fire cutting them off, roaring heat making him sweat in his suit. Face grim Tony juggled Steve at his side raising his hands he braced himself, he wasn’t going to go down without a fight.

The HYDRA goons were raising their guns when the first shot hit. Tony blinked in surprise, a quick succession of shots followed and they fell like bowling pins; the way cleared.

Tony glanced outside expecting to see the Commando’s and Cap but…. there was nothing.

Confused he looked behind him, and for a heartbeat, he thought he saw a figure. A big figure flickering and distorted in the fire that billowed between them. Tony narrowed his eyes when another explosion reminded him he didn't have time to puzzle this out. Holding Steve close Tony was running them out of the collapsing structure and into the freezing night.

Gasping in the fresh air he lay on his back-panting arms still holding Steve tight.

“Christ Tony, you guys ok?” Buck appeared above him looking pained and worried. “We realized you weren’t with us...” he trailed off helpless.

"Steve," he wheezed, nodded Cap and Dum Dum were helping both he and Steve to their feet. Tony worried about Steve the blonde unresponsive head lolling to the side.

“We better get him back,” Bucky was moving then, “Our pick up is a mile due East.”

Tony nodded wincing as he followed his chest feeling like it was on fire, he was worried about Steve.

-#-#-#-

It had taken him almost a week to locate Anthony, and even then, it had been mostly by chance. Steve had known it wasn’t going to be easy, he was going in blind. He had no intel, no mission perimeters, so, he started there; gathering intel. Once he’d figured out he was in Italy, he’d started with the soldiers.

Soldiers were the worst gossips, and all he’d had to do was listen. It had taken a few days to learn there was a rumor going around among the Allies that a man made of metal was fighting with Captain America.

Steve had grinned to himself, he should have known. Anthony had once confessed his adolescent desire to fight alongside the commandos. 

Once Steve knew he was with them, he knew where and when they would be. He may not have his own memories but for once he was thankful for Bucky’s insistence of reminiscing their whole life. He’d gone over every mission and operation in executing detail in hopes it would jog his memory.

So Steve had known they would be at the HYDRA factory that night, only Cap had been somewhat off in his remembrance because Steve had arrived just in time to see the place going up in smoke. Concerned he’d watched the others run out but there had been no Anthony with them.

Worried he hurried inside the burning building, spotting the familiar figure. Steve caught his breath, looking pale, and tired, even as he draged someone out in his arms. Steve’s heart had stopped in his chest, the tangle of emotions that rose in him was on par with the first days free of HYDRA suppressors; it was overwhelming.

Shaking his head, he managed to collect himself enough to realize his Anthony was in trouble, the way out blocked. Ruthlessly tramping down his emotions, Steve raised his rifle smoothly firing off six well-placed shots. Grunting in satisfaction as they fell, he turned his attention to the red and gold figure. Watching him through the flames that separated them, Anthony turned in his direction a moment, and Steve wanted to go to him.

The building started to collapse then.

He was headed out still pulling the man along with him, and Steve beat a hasty retreat as well, punching straight through the wall and into the night. He moved skillfully in the shadows, getting close to the others without them being aware.

He watched as Bucky and another helped Anthony and the man he carried upright. Metal fingers gently touched the band on his wrist, this was his chance, all he had to do was step forward grab Tony, hit the button and they’d be home. He’d beg Anthony’s forgiveness and maybe…maybe they… he cut off the painful thoughts.

He’d deal with that later right now…

Steve took a step forward when the man Bucky held upright lolled his head, and Steve got his first clear look at his face; it was him. Or at least a much younger, softer him. He blinked unable to make his limbs cooperate as they moved away, hurrying into the woods and disappearing from sight. Steve knew he needed to follow, he needed to get Anthony but he just couldn’t make his body move.

It was him….he was here…

A small, rational part of him knew he’d be here, but it had been a distant thought. Steve didn’t remember anything from this life, it’d all been shadows in his mind…but he’d seen himself.

The darkness was creeping into his mind again, he was going to shut down.

He exhaled harshly, drawing in one ragged breath after another as he fought it. He didn’t have time for this, he needed to get to Anthony. He focused on that, focused on Anthony, not realizing for long moments he was chanting the man’s name. But when his mind finally cleared again, and he could move he was running in the direction they’d gone.

Tearing through the brush he reached the clearing just as they were boarding the waiting plane. Steve cursed colorfully in every language he knew as he watched the plane power up and the gangplank raised. They taxied away into the dark, taking off moments later. 

Steve had missed his chance, he had hoped to get Tony before…sighing heartsick he turned disappearing back into the woods, he knew where they would be next. Only it wasn’t going to be so simple.

He broke into a trot grim-faced; he had a train to catch.

-#-#-#-

Tony coughed, chest-rattling sickly as he poured over the stacks of books and papers he’d amassed from the HYDRA raids. He had gone through them all already, but he wasn’t ready to give up, thinking perhaps he’d missed something the first time. Wincing he drew the blanket tighter around himself, trying to ignore the chills that wracked him. He knew he was sick, he wasn’t delusional. He felt like utter garbage, and he was sure he looked it too.

He couldn’t quit now though, he was going to get home, he had to get back…he missed them. Tony wanted to see his family again, and if he was honest with himself he wanted to see his Steve again, even if it was only to say goodbye.

“Tony?” he looked up from his reading at the now-familiar Brooklyn drawl, unable to help but smile as Steve joined him at his makeshift desk.

“Hey handsome, how was the meeting?” He returned wincing at the scratch and rasp of his voice. He tried to clear his throat, barely managing to smother his coughing fit.

Steve frowned, concern knitting his brow, and Tony knew what was coming next, "I'm fine," he assured him, "Just a little cold is all."

A big hand pressed to his forehead, and Tony couldn't help but lean into the cool palm. He closed his eyes relishing the tender touch.

“You’re hot,” Steve murmured, hand moving to cup his face.

Tony opened his eyes trying to look flippant, “Hot a hell baby.”

Steve shook his head moving to card thick fingers through his hair. Tony couldn’t help the small pleased moan that bubbled up, he knew he should pull away put some distance between them but he was feeling weak. He missed Steve’s touch…missed his kiss.

Without conscious thought, he was tilting his face up to Steve’s so close to his own. Their lips inches apart, “Steve,” he breathed closing the distance between.

It was only supposed to be a chaste kiss, he had just wanted a little contact, a little assurance. But once he started he couldn’t bring himself to stop.

The contact deepened, Tony couldn’t make himself pull back, he needed to stop this now, only he couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to do it, whether it was the fever or the desperation he wasn’t sure but soon they were stumbling towards the bed. 

Clothing was an obstacle as they hurried to peel off their army-issue long sleeves, and in Steve’s case white undershirt, people wore too many clothes in this time, Tony briefly thought as they spilled onto the cot. Straddling Steve’s waist Tony kissed the blonde deeply as he ground down against him.

He felt Steve arch into him reflexively shuddering as his hands tightened on his hips. Tony paused looking down at the now cherry red Steve, blue eyes wide.

“Steve?” he asked voice rough, the young man groaned covering his face looking embarrassed.

"I am so sorry," he choked out.

Tony couldn’t help it, lips curling in delight, he’d never seen Steve embarrassed. The Steve in his time never was… almost like he’d forgotten how.

Gently he leaned down, tugging Steve’s hands away from his face, kissing him sweetly.

“It’s ok sweetheart, did you want to stop?”

Steve shook his head hands coming up to cup Tony’s face, “No! I can I can keep…I can go…” he tried to stutter out the words, he looked so eager, so beautiful.

Tony couldn’t help it he was kissing him again, moving from well-kissed lips across his clean-shaven jaw, down his neck across his chest. Tony pausing a moment as he smoothed his rough hands across the unblemished skin. Pink and perfect, not a single scar marring him. His heart aching as he thought of the twisted white lines that adorned the Steve of his time, all that pain…

He moved lower in his exploration, sliding off Steve’s lap as he gently pulling off his pants, and the now sticky underwear Steve eagerly lifting his hips to help. He was already hard again and Tony hid his smile, he wasn’t sure if it was youth or super serum but he wasn’t complaining.

Tony kissed a pointed hip bone, moving lower, part of him wanted to tease Steve more draw out the sweet torture. But another part wanted to make this good for him, it was pretty clear he had little if any experience and Tony wanted to make it memorable.

He pressed a kiss to each of his inner things before focusing on the weeping erection, Tony glanced up into blue eyes as he slowly licked him from root to tip before he swallowed him down. Steve just about came out of his skin.

Tony held his hips down gently as he bucked into his mouth. Pleased Tony hummed, running his tongue along the underside, a sense of familiarity falling over him. It didn’t matter what time he was in, Steve was…Steve. Then and now. It was a simple undeniable fact… and Tony loved him more than anything.

“Tony, oh my god Tony,” it was nice to hear Steve so vocal in his pleasure. He has been a moaner, and it made Tony smile. Big hands fisted in his hair, “Tony, oh shit Tony gonna…” his accent got thicker, and Tony knew what was cumming. He hummed in agreement as Steve bucked into his mouth once more. Tony swallowed everything he gave him, licking him clean before releasing him with a wet pop.

Strong hands were pulling him up then, “Come here Tony,” Steve urged and he went willingly. He grinned Steve was flushed, and sweaty, eyes blown wide as he pulled him close. Tony submitted willing, turning pliant in his arms, feeling big hands on his hips pushing his pants down and Tony helped wiggling out of his bottoms before tossing them away. Steve was pulling him back into his lap holding him steady as they kissed for moments on end, in no hurry for the encounter to end. 

Tony tangled his hands in blonde hair, it was shorter then he was used to, but that familiarity stayed with him. Steve was once more hard, their erections trapped between their sweat-slick bodies.

Moaning into the well-kissed mouth Tony rolled his hips, setting up a slow sensual rhythm. Pressing close as they kissed and caressed each other, Steve touching him everywhere he could reach.

The rhythm sped up as they ground together, Tony moving to grip them together in a callused hand, Steve making sweet noises against his skin as strong fingers gripped his hips just hard enough to leave marks. Tony was done, biting gently as a strong collar bone he was spilling hotly over Steve and his hand, pumping a few more times as Steve joined him with a groan.

Panting and sweat-slick they collapsed back onto the too-small cot silent and replete as they caught their breath. Tony wanting nothing more than sleep curled together with Steve. Of all the things, he thought perhaps that this is what he missed most. The closeness they shared, waking up pressed next to the man he loved. Tony was starting to drift when his cooling body started to shiver again, reminding him he wasn’t feeling all that well. 

Steve made a soft noise gently disentangling himself before he hurried to the small sink in the room. Drowsy Tony tried to sit up, but whatever energy he'd had was gone. He felt weak and feverish, “Easy,” Steve was gently wiping his belly and chest, careful around his arc.

Cleaned Steve, he was helping him back into his underwear and shirt. Tony doing his best to help, his limbs feeling as if they weigh a million pounds, and all he wanted to sleep. A coughing fit caught him then and Steve rubbed his back tenderly as he tucked him into bed.

Steve left then and Tony knew he whined, he was being needy but he didn’t care; all he wanted Steve. He watched through hooded eyes are Steve got on some fresh boxers, pulling his own shirt back on and sliding into bed with him.

Tony hummed pleased as he rolled into Steve, tucking as close as he could before he reached up grabbing hold of Steve’s dog tags, anchoring himself with the cool metal. Strong hands rubbed his back and Tony started to drift off again.

Hovering on the edge of sleep he thought he heard a soft, Brooklyn hazed voice whisper in his ear, “I love you.”

-#-#-#-

Steve woke well before dawn, feeling warm and content, sleepily he blinked in the still-dark hours of the night. He felt the man in his arms shift slightly, a sleepy murmur escaping chapped lips. His sensitive hearing picking up the rattle in the other man’s chest; Tony was sick. He should go to medical get checked out, Steve was worried it was more than a simple cold. Sighing he brushed back dark hair he knew he wouldn’t, but Tony needed rest, which was why Steve hadn’t told him they were leaving.

Carefully he slid out from the warm bed careful not to jostle the man. Tony shifted snuffling before burrowing into the warm spot Steve had just vacated. He felt his heart turn over in his chest, god he loved him, loved him more then he would have thought possible.

Steve knew what they had wasn’t…right. Technically what they had done last night was illegal here in England. He didn’t care though, he would risk it all if it meant he could be with Tony. For the first time in a long time, he felt hopeful about the future. It was hard sometimes living in the shadow of Bucky Barnes, he had always been ‘Bucky’s friend’ but this….this was something just for him.

Dressing quietly, he jotted a quick note for Tony explaining where he was going. He hoped Tony wouldn’t be too mad about being left behind. He needed to rest though, and he needed to get better.

Leaving the note on the bedside table he paused, looking at the dark head peeking out from the sheets. Smiling fondly, he reached up pulling his dog tags off before carefully tucking them into Tony’s hand. The man shifted but didn’t wake, Steve kissed dark hair softly before moving to the door.

Opening it quietly he glanced back at the slumbering man wishing he didn’t have to leave him. Sighing he closed the door quietly behind him. Hurrying down the stairs he tried to suppress the stupid smile on his face, he needed to focus on the mission now. The faster they incepted this train the sooner he could get home to Tony.

-#-#-#-

It was a coughing fit that woke Tony sometime later, his chest rattling sickly has he wheezed himself into wakefulness. Rolling upright he pressed against the arc moaning in pain as he waited for it to finally subsided.

“Ouch,” he muttered weakly glaring balefully around the room as his fevered mind slowly recalled the night before.

“Steve?” he called hoarsely before spotting the envelope on the bedside table.

Frowning he reached for it, something metallic clinked against his hand, he looked down uncomprehending at the dog tags on the bed. A feeling of unease washed over him, quickly he grabbed the note dark eyes moving over the text, as his heart leapt in his throat;

_Dear Tony,_

_Sorry for not being honest with you about the meeting. We are headed out today to intercept a train rumored to be carrying Hydra’s top scientist. This could be the big break Buck had been looking for, this could finally put an end to Hydra. I know you’re probably upset but you really needed the rest. I am sure we can do one mission without Iron Man._

_Get some rest, I’ll be back soon._

_Love,_

_Steve_

Tony felt his blood run cold…the train….

He started to panic then, Tony was up immediately ignoring his aching body as he hurried to dress. Frustrated when he was forced to sit a few times as waves of dizziness made hurried movements difficult. Finally dressed he pulled the dog tags on as he hurried for the door.

He knew the power levels on his suit were minimal, but that didn’t matter, he just prayed he’d make it in time.

-#-#-#-

It had been easier then he'd thought it would be to get onboard.

Falling back into being Soldat had been far too easy for him. Zola had been all too eager to see what he was capable of. He’d been more than ready to put him up against Captain America; which was what Steve had counted on.

He had been a little curious if being on the train would trigger something in his memories, but as they sped through the snowy pass he felt nothing. Steve wasn’t sure if it that was a good thing or a bad thing. 

In theory, he knew what was about to transpire, he’d read the files and the reports, seen the exhibit at the museum. Even Anthony had talked about it with him once. Captain America though... this was the one event from their past that Buck refused to talk about.

And Steve had no memory of the event.

He heard faint thump above him, he glanced up expression hidden behind his mask. Zola was directing from his control center and the others were already moving. Steve didn’t wait to be told what to do. He reminded himself that what he did now was his choice, this was his mission; and his mission was to save Anthony.

He could hear the faint sounds of conflict, the distinct noise of Cap’s shield.

Setting his jaw, he moved forward, he would keep Anthony safe.

-#-#-#-

Tony ignored the flashing red lights and warnings screaming at him in his helmet. Gritting his teeth, he kept pace with the train, pushing his suit and his body past their breaking point.

He had to make.

Tony was still cursing himself for an idiot, he should have known, how he could have not been paying attention to the date?

There was an explosion then and the train rocked on the tracks as it sped through the snow.

Using what he had left he swerved inside, crashing hard into the floor and hitting the far side of the train with a resounding clang. Head ringing from the impact and chest aching he pulled back his helmet struggling to his feet.

The world around him seemed to have slowed to a crawl, it was too bright, to in focus it hurt his eyes. He felt like he was underwater the sound muffled and his own movement sluggish. Bucky was off to his left, unsteadily gaining his feet, and Steve… his sweet Steve was standing before him Cap’s shield on his arm and gun aimed at a HYDRA agent.

He thought he called out to him, but he couldn’t be sure his throat felt like it was on fire. A blonde head turned to him though, and Tony saw the disbelief in blue eyes for a moment. Steve was speaking, mouth moving, but Tony couldn’t make out he was saying. The wind carrying off his words. 

Tony reached for him then, he just had to get to him… the blast hit the shield. Tony watched in horror as Steve was lifted off his feet and flung out of the train and onto the side.

“Steve!” Bucky was scrambling to try and reach him.

Stunned Tony whimpered as he tried to force heavy limbs to move. Wheezing he leaned out of the speeding train, he could see Bucky reaching for Steve. The blonde was scrabbling to hold on to the twisted metal, but Tony could see it pulling away. He tried to scream, to yell anything…blue eyes looked up at him reaching.

Tony was going to go get him.

He was half out of the train when a metal arm caught him about the waist stopping his movement. Tony didn’t register right away what was happening, he needed to get to Steve he was…he was…

“Anthony,” that familiar rasp was slow to penetrate his panicked haze.

“Steve, I have to, I have to get to Steve,” his voice was hoarse and breaking as he clawed at the arm that held him tight. Blue eyes still looked at him pleading, reaching…

"Anthony," the voice was firm and heart-achingly familiar, “Let me go love.” 

Then Steve was gone.

There was a terrible roaring in his head, this had to be some sort of nightmare. He was going to wake up….any moment now. The wind pulled at him, Bucky wasn’t moving frozen in place.

Tony tried to move but something was holding him, keeping him from going after Steve. He turned disoriented and confused there was a man in a mask…he knew that mask?

The man was pushing the mask down revealing a familiar face.   
  
“Steve…” the word was broken, and mostly lost to the wind. It was too much for him, Tony let the blessed blackness finally claimed him.

-#-#-#-

Steve hit the button the second he felt Tony slump into him.

It felt like being pulled through ice water, dark and cold, difficult to catch your breath. He held tight to Tony, refusing to let him go even after they came to an abrupt stop Steve cushioning the other as they hit something unforgiving. Dazed and a little winded Steve blinked against the harsh overhead lights.

The comforting weight in his arms shifted and a pained groan had Steve snapping back to the here and now. The world spun back into focus then, there were voices around them. Steve carefully sat upright realizing he was back in the warehouse where this whole mess had started.

The others there, excitedly all talking at once, as they hurrying over to where they lay.

“Stevie, you ok?” Buck looked anxious grey eyes looking him over.

“Fine Buck, Anthony…” he rasped voice rough. Steve glanced down at the pale figure in his arms, Anthony looked awful. He was pale and feverish, eyes ringed in black, lips chapped and cracked, breathing shallow as his chest rattled audibly.

Bucky winced, “We better get him to medical.”

Nodding Steve slowly got to his feet not releasing his burden until they were back on the Quinjet and headed to medical.

“So, what happened?” Bruce was looking at him eagerly the others around them doing a poor job of concealing their own interest. Steve sighed giving them a brief overview of what had happened. It hadn’t been all that exciting from his perspective.

“So, you caught up with him on the…on the…” Bucky seemed to be having a hard time finding the words.

Steve nodded, “On the train yes.”

Bucky looked devastated. Steve felt an uncomfortable roll in his chest. Gray eyes were bright, unshed tears just behind them.

For the first time since he’d come back, Steve initiated a hug, The others stepped back giving them some space as Bucky held him tight.

“Stevie I’m so sorry,” he whispered, face buried in his shoulder. “I should have tried harder if I'd been better…" he trailed off with a wet noise that sounded close to a sob.

"I never blamed you, Buck, just as you never blamed me for what I became," he rasped pulling away. "I am sorry I can't be the Steve Rogers you remember.”

It was the first time they’d ever mentioned that day, and it was the first-time Steve voiced his own remorse to Bucky. For all his honesty, this had been the one truth, Steve, been reluctant to say.

They held each other for a long moment Bucky giving him a watery smile before clapping him on the shoulder affectionately.

“Let’s get your man fixed up.”

Steve gave him a nod in return.

-#-#-#-

His chest still hurt.

The thought penetrated his cloudy mind first. It didn’t hurt as much as it had before but it still hurt. His eyes felt crusty, and heavy as he slowly tried to pry them apart. There was a sense of urgency in his mind, he was worried but he couldn’t remember what for. 

His mouth felt like cotton, lips splitting painfully as he grimaced finally managing to open his eyes. Tony blinked, noting the steady rhythmic beep of machines, and the abrasive chemical smell. Was he in the hospital?

He tried to get his brain moving again, but his thoughts felt sluggish and slow. There was something he was supposed to do?

“Steve!” the words were harsh, his throat raw, making him cough again.

Suddenly there was a warm hand on him steadying him, as a straw was held to his lips. He sipped gratefully the cool water soothing his dry throat.

“Shhhh, you're ok," the voice was a hoarse rasp, Tony turned to look at the big figure beside his bed, blinking until he came into focus.

“Steve?” he asked brows furrowing in confusion, “I had the strangest dream I was…” It hit him then, the memories flooding back unwelcome and painful.

It hadn't been a dream he had been on the train …he’d let Steve fall…

He was trying to get out of bed before he’d fully processed it, “Nope,” the man was stopping him with a strong arm.

“I have to, I have to get to the train, to Steve. I have to save him.”

He tried to fight but he felt weak and muddled.

“Anthony I’m right here,” the voice assured him, and he blinked watery eyes bringing the man at his side into focus. Strong serious face, bright blue eyes, he looked a little scruffy and unkempt but it was Steve…it was _his_ Steve.

“Steve?” he breathed reaching for him, needing to assure himself he was there and alive.

“Right here love,” big arms were pulling him close and Tony went willingly burying his heated face against the strong shoulder. He fisted his hands in the shirt the other wore as he tried to work through his disjointed thoughts.

“Was it a dream?” He finally mumbled, unable to really reconcile what had happened.

Steve’s voice rumbled under his cheek, “No,” he said simply.

Tony felt a wash of guilt and sorrow hit him, “How did I get back?”

“I came to get you,” Steve said and Tony froze. Steve had come for him? He pulled back still holding onto Steve’s arms unable to let go as more unwelcome memories worked through his feverish mind.

He remembered the fight, the hurt...It seemed like a lifetime ago now. He remembered though; Steve didn’t want him anymore.

The tears welled up in eyes and he ruthlessly fought them down, he would not break. He would not break down in front of Steve again, he was going to be strong.

“I’m sorry you had to come to get me," he croaked rather proud of how steady he sounded. 

Steve looked confused brow furrowing slightly.

“I know that must have been hard, I appreciate that,” he continued pulling his hands back and setting them on the hospital blanket.

“Anthony?” He sounded unsure and hesitant. Tony closed his eyes he could get through this.

"I can be professional about it, I just need a little time, but I'll get over it." He opened his eyes, trying for a cocky grin but unable to manage it through the pain in his chest.

“Get over what?” Blue eyes were holding him steadily, Steve looked very intent.

“You,” Tony breathed, watching as Steve went completely still face devoid of emotion and jaw clenching. Tony reached for him on instinct, it looked like Steve was having an episode.

“Anthony,” he rasped, Tony hesitated, “I need you to explain to me, very clearly, why you need to get over me.”

Tony blinked stunned, what was going on?

“I’m a simple man use simple words,” he added roughly and Tony could see his metal hand clenching and unclench rhythmical at his side.

Tony was thoroughly confused, “You were breaking up with me,” he all but whispered. A muscle in Steve’s jaw twitched.

“Before the fight, before the whole time travel thing, you came down to the lab you said ‘we needed to talk’.” Tony hurried to explain, trying hard to keep the tears from his voice damit it wasn’t getting easier.

“Yes and?”

Tony sighed looking away from intense blue eyes, “Steve I know what ‘we need to talk’ means, everyone in a relationship does. Every break up I’ve ever had starts with ‘we need to talk’ then followed by some bullshit about needing to work on themsels-” he was cut off by a firm, but gentle hand over his mouth.

“Anthony, I was not breaking up with you. I wanted to ask for your forgiveness.”

Tony was more confused than ever.

“Forgiveness?” He mumbled against the warm palm on his mouth.

Steve nodded firmly, jaw still clenched, and for the first-time Tony thought perhaps he saw fear in blue eyes.

He’d never seen Steve afraid.

“For hurting you on the Quinjet, I was too rough…I didn’t...I was worried….” He looked desperate to find the right words, muttering in Russian before he set his features looking at him again.

“Anthony, I’m always worried about hurting you. I can’t always feel how much pressure my arm is using or how much strength I’m using.”

He shifted, bright blue eyes clear and emotion-filled, “I couldn’t live with myself if I’d harmed you, Anthony.”

Tony froze hope began to fill his chest, his brain was still running below capacity at the moment so he wanted to make sure he was understanding this correctly. He reached up pulling the hand away from his mouth slowly, holding onto it tightly as he looked Steve in the eye.

“Steve, is that why when we’re getting hot and heavy after a battle you…” he paused and Steve nodded curtly.

“I got to rough, I hurt you, I should have gone and burned off some energy first then,” he looked stricken then, “I would never hurt you.”

Tony was still trying to get his mind around what Steve was saying, he hadn’t been planning to break up with him, he’d been trying to apologize. He couldn’t help it, all that pain and worry he’d been carrying around began to lift. A relieved laugh bubbled up in him, he felt himself grinning, not even caring when his lip split painfully. His laughter dissolved into painful coughs, but he couldn’t stop smiling.

"Anthony," Steve chided softly, gentle hands rubbing his back as he wiped the blood from his split lip.

“I lied,” Tony blurted, “I would not have got over you. I don’t think I ever would.”

Steve stilled his hands leaning close whispering his words, “Good...if I lost you I don’t think I’d survive.”

Tony couldn’t help it he was pulling him close then and they were kissing. Tony sighed happily against his lips, lifting trembling hands to cupping his beloved face. The parted reluctant, Tony feeling giddy and light-headed as if a great weight had been liked off his shoulders.

Taking a deep breath, he leaned his forehead against Steve’s as he smoothed his thumbs across scruffy cheeks.

“It was you on the train, wasn’t it? You stopped me.” The words were soft, hesitant, Tony was remembering. Steve reaching for him. He closed his eyes, the pain was back, his chest ached, “On the train, I wanted….I wanted to save you.”

“If I’d been faster…” he confessed in the dim hospital room some seventy years in the future.

Steve reached up cupping his hands one warm and alive, the other cool and metal. “No Anthony, I was meant to fall from that train. If hadn’t I wouldn’t be here now.”

Tony closed his eyes, goddamn he felt like he was on an emotional, “You don’t know that.”

"No one does, but it all leads to you in the end." Steve rumbled, without a trace of embarrassment, it was so sweetly sappy and everything Tony wanted.

He was crying then, breaking his promise to himself as he held on to Steve tightly babbling disjointed, trying to explain how he didn’t deserve him but he’d do whatever it took to make Steve happy.

Steve just held him tight, until he wore himself out wheezing and raspy he rested against the wide chest feeling drowsy again.

“Go on sleep love,” Steve rumbled maneuvering him back on the narrow hospital bed.

“I wanna hear the story of how you found me,” Tony insisted barely able to keep his eyes open.

Steve hummed, ruined vocal cords vibrating, “It’s alright I’ll tell you when you wake up.”

Tony wanted to argue but he was already fading out, he still felt like garbage but Steve…Steve still wanted him.

-#-#-#-

Anthony spent four days in the hospital before they finally discharged him and Steve was none too sure they should have let him go. Anthony had a severe case of pneumonia not all that surprising considering his already compromised lungs and wartime conditions he’d been living in. He was a terrible patient though, Steve figured they just wanted to be rid of him at that point.

“It’s good to be home,” Anthony groaned collapsing into their bed with a happy sigh. Steve grunted in agreement, as he fussed around the room tidying up, he heard a faint clink of metal from the bed and he turned. Anthony playing with his dog tags again, twirling them between lean fingers as dark eyes focused on them intently.

Steve still felt the panic he had that first night in the hospital. In the wee hours of the morning when a feverish Anthony had confessed he’d do his best to get over Steve, his heart had just about stopped in his chest.

“You still haven’t told me,” Anthony called from the bed, pulling Steve from his musings.

“Hmm?”

“About how you found me, in 1945.”

Steve shrugged, they hadn’t had a moment alone since that first night. It was nice the others were so worried and while very caring was rather intrusive. This was the first moment they’d had to themselves.

“You haven’t told me what happened to you either,” he pointed out joining Anthony on the bed. The smaller man rolling into him as he laid back tangling their limbs together with a contented sigh.

They lay in silence a long while before Anthony spoke, voice unusually soft and hesitant.

“The Commando’s had just finished a mission and I’d been tossed in the middle of it. You found me, in the woods, brought me back to the others.”

Steve wrapped a big arm around him listening closely, the nuances of time travel were rather lost on him. Bruce and Anthony had been arguing about it for the last few days as they tried to science their way around it. There had been a lot of arguing over why Bucky didn’t remember meeting Anthony in 1945. Which lead to them coming up with an alternate reality theory, which made Steve’s already broken brain reel. He’d leave the science to the professionals.

“You were adorable by the way,” Tony was leaning on his chest now staring into his eyes. “Young with the thickest Brooklyn accent. Course you were a little smaller to.”

Steve hummed, he had seen himself briefly, he had looked young.

“I didn’t know you were such a big fan of science fiction though,” Anthony continued with a grin.

Steve raised a brow, “I was?”

Anthony kept talking and Steve settled a metal hand on his back content in the contact, “You believed me from the word go. You asked me if I’d come from space. Then I told you I was from the future and you didn't bat an eye." 

Steve listened as Anthony told him about himself, despite his time travel to 1945 he still had little to no remembrance of his life before Hydra. Bucky was always telling him stories about himself back in the day, but Steve had always sort of took them with a grain of salt. Buck had a lot of nostalgia for the past, and it was no doubt hard to be objective.

As Anthony spoke about his younger self, Steve realized something, “You loved me,” he rasped.

The man in his arms blushed bright red stuttering briefly, before burring his face in his chest.

“Yes,” Anthony sighed, before groaning, “I tried to stay away.”

Steve hummed amused, “Why?” he was genuinely curious why Anthony felt like he needed to stay away. Steve really didn’t really see a problem, especially if his younger self loved Anthony as much as he did now.

Anthony was looking at him like he’d lost his mind, “Let me see, first off you were only nineteen, it was 1945 and homosexuality was illegal, and Bucky hated me, legit hated me. He thought I was off my rocker.”

“Eighteen,” Steve rasped.

“What?”

“I would have been eighteen January of 1945 my birthday wouldn’t be until July.”

Steve couldn’t help it the look on Anthony’s face was too funny, he started to laugh, that horse wheezy bark that passed for his laugh at least.

“Shut up it’s not funny Steve I…” he trailed off with a groan covering his face.

“You what?” he wheezed trying to get himself under control. Anthony shook his head vehemently. Steve gently pried a hand off his face rolling so he was half on top of Anthony looking down at him. Hazel eyes looking up at him more than a little embarrassed. He mumbled something under his breath looking away and Steve raised an eyebrow.

“We had sex,” he finally got out, face getting redder if possible.

Steve felt his lips twitch, “Was I any good?”

Anthony groaned, trying to roll away, “It’s not funny Steve I shouldn’t have…”

Steve took the opportunity to kiss him soundly, Anthony eventually melting into the embrace. From Buck's stories, Steve had garnered he had lacked in the relationship department, it was nice to know that at least Anthony had given him a good memory.

They parted long moments later, “I’m glad you did, and I’m glad it was you.”

Anthony groaned beneath him, “Damit Steve, how are you even real?”

He shrugged reaching up to pull gently at the dog tags Anthony wore; his tags. It struck something in him, deep and primal, a possessiveness he didn’t know he had. He liked to see Anthony wearing his tags.

“I should give them back,” Anthony reached for them.

Steve stopped him, “No, I want you to wear them.” 

Anthony wrapped his arms around his neck with a sweet smile, “Your turn, how on the world did you manage to find me?”

Steve grunted burying his face close to Anthony’s neck kissing warm skin, “It was pretty easy, caught some soldier’s gossip about a man-made out of metal fighting with Captain America." 

He kissed towards a collar bone, “Once I knew you were with Cap and the Commando’s it was easy. First time I’ve been happy about Bucky’s insistence about reminiscing, I knew where you’d be.”

Anthony gasped as Steve sucked at his neck, moving to tangle his fingers in his hair, “I was almost too late at the factory though,” he rasped and Anthony stilled underneath him.

“That, was you?”

Steve hummed in agreement still lazily mouthing at his neck, waning to mark him.

“How come you didn’t get me then?” Anthony asked softly.

Steve paused in his ministrations, “I was going to, but I caught sight of myself and just froze. It’s somewhat disconcerting to see your past self.”

Anthony laughed pulling him closer, “I can imagine.”

They were kissing again, Steve sliding a thick thigh between Anthony’s legs rubbing against the smaller man. It had been a while, and god he missed him. His mind switching to other things as he set out to drive his boyfriend crazy.

“How did you ahhh… get on the train?” Anthony seemed intent on getting the rest of the story.

Steve paused rearing back slightly as he moved he rolled his hips against Anthony, putting on his best Russian accent he explained, “Da to easy, offered to help take down Captain America.”

Anthony gasped then moaned, “That should not be as hot as it is.”

  
Steve was back then and they were done talking. Clothing was suddenly an obstacle as they hurried to strip, Steve careful as he helped Anthony out of his borrowed shirt and sweats. He was still rather gaunt and pale.

There was an edge of desperation to Anthony's touch and Steve thought perhaps he understood why. He wanted to rush, ripping off their clothing, kissing him messily. Steve gently slowing him down, keeping his touches tender and soft, until Anthony was begging him to end the sweet torture.

Eager hands sought out the lube they kept in the bedside table, Steve all but having to pin Anthony down with his weight as he carefully stretched him, distracting him with kisses and sweet words promising him everything.

Anthony had finally had enough, looping his legs around Steve’s waist he arched into him demanding and wanton. Giving in, he held slender hips steady as he slowly pressed into his lover. He did his best to hold himself in check, but Anthony wasn’t making it easy on him he moaned and gasped pleading for him to hurry.

Anthony clung him as the made love, Steve holding him close as they found a steady rhythm moving together. Steve heard his tags clink against Anthony arc and felt that wave of possessiveness again. He thrust deeply making sure to hit Anthony's sweet spot head-on. His dark-haired lover came apart in his arms all but screaming his name as he spilled between them.

Steve followed him over the edge, holding him tight as he trusts deep once more spilling inside the man he loved.

They collapsed onto the bed a tangle of sweaty limbs and panted breaths. Steve pulling Anthony onto his chest, content to feel the hum of the arc against his ribs. Anthony was back in his arms, safe and sound.

Anthony sighed content against him, "I love you, Sargent Rogers, then and now,” he murmured.

Steve kissed tousled locks, “Love you to Tony,” he said in his best Brooklyn drawl.

Anthony pulled back in surprise, eyes wide and mouth open, Steve quirked an eyebrow, He watched the play of emotions across those expressive features, surprise, sadness, love… before he was kissing him tender and heartfelt.

Parting sometime later he settled back on his chest yawning, Steve’s own yawn catching him by surprise it had been a rather eventful few weeks. Then again it was never a dull moment since he’d met Anthony Stark.

He wouldn’t have it any other way.

End.


End file.
